


Appendectomy

by Kayluh1915



Series: Kayla Attempted and Failed Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Medical Procedures, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: I know it’s a little late, but here’s my day 04 fic for Fictober! Not a very creative title, but hopefully the length will make up for it!





	Appendectomy

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a little late, but here’s my day 04 fic for Fictober! Not a very creative title, but hopefully the length will make up for it!

It had started with a dull pain, a barley noticeable ache as he ran around idiotically through the studio with Rhett for an Instagram video. He didn’t give it any thought, not even a passing one, continuing on with his day as normal until it started to scream a little louder at him that evening. He caressed his side with a light groan, going unnoticed by his husband. As annoying as the pain was, he was able to get through the rest of their day with no major problems, going to bed curled up in Rhett’s arms as he always did.

When their alarm went off at 6 am like it did every morning, the subtle pain in Link’s side that was only a minor nuisance the day before was now a full-on throb. He winced and held onto his side, the pain was so bad and it got worse every time he took a breath. Rhett noticed him squirming and placed a hand on Link’s shoulder.

“You alright, Bo?” Link shook his head.

“My side… it’s killing me.” He managed to get out through his gritted teeth. Rhett pulled him into his arms and felt of his flushed face.

“You feel warm, too. Could be appendicitis.” Link groaned again, clutching his side with a nearby pillow.

“Whatever it is, it hurts like hell.”

“I’ll call Stevie and tell her that I’m taking you to the Emergency Room. If it is appendicitis then it’s not to be messed with.” Link only nodded as Rhett dialed Stevie’s number. While Rhett spoke to her over the phone, the room began to slightly spin and so did his stomach. He tried to hold it back, but with the severe pain in his side, the possible fever, and dizziness, there was just no way. He reached for the trashcan they always kept near the bed and heaved into it, only making the pain even worse.

“Shit, Stevie I gotta go. He’s throwin’ up.”

“Yeah, get him to the ER as soon as possible. I’m pretty sure it’s his appendix.” Steve said. “Keep us posted.”

“I will.” Rhett quickly hung up the phone and crawled over to Link’s side.

“It’s alright, Bo. Just finish up and I’ll get you to the hospital as fast as I can.” Link tried to respond, but another heave stopped him. Rhett rubbed his back and held him as tight as he possibly could, being careful of his side. When Link was sure he had finished, Rhett took the can out of his hands and let him rest as he changed into some better clothes. If you considered flip flops and joggers better than pajamas, that is. Once he was ready, he put Link in a pair of flip flops as well and helped him to his feet, slowly escorting him to the car.

“I wish you could carry me.” Link groaned. Rhett chuckled.

“If I didn’t have such a bad back, I would.” He finally got Link to the car, buckling him up and hopping in the driver’s side. He was able to get Link to the Emergency Room in under 15 minutes. A new personal record, he noted. They took Link back immediately, hooking him up to an IV and running a series of tests. The doctor confirmed Rhett’s suspicions. He did indeed have appendicitis and needed immediate surgery.

“Surgery?” Link whined.

“Yes, Mr. McLaughlin. If we don’t remove your appendix, it may rupture and lead to more serious septicemia.” Link knew that he should have expected to be cut open when he came to the hospital, but he didn’t and wasn’t fully prepared to deal with the fact that he’s about to be operated on.

“A nurse will come in and begin prepping you shortly. Until then, the morphine we gave you through your IV should help you with the pain. Any questions?” Link shook his head.

“You’ll be alright, Mr. McLaughlin. We’ll take good care of you.” With that, the doctor left the room. Rhett was texting Stevie the news that Link was about to go into surgery when Link started reaching for his hand, almost knocking his phone out of his hands.

“Whoa, now.” He giggled, grabbing Link’s hand with his left hand as he finished writing Stevie with his right.

“Stevie said to not die.” Link took in a deep breathe, not responding to Rhett. “Link? You okay, Darlin’? You’re not still in pain are you?” Link shook his head.

“No. I’m just worried. I don’t like being operated on.” Rhett put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed Link’s hand with both of his, placing a kiss on the back of it.

“Listen, I know you didn’t ask for this, but you’re doing so good so far. I know surgery can be unsettling, but you need to have it, Bo. Sceptacimia isn’t something to play around with.”

“I know.” Link answered. “I just wish there was another option.”

“You’ll be alright, Darlin’.” They sat in silence for a bit before the nurse came in and got Link ready for surgery. She put him in a gown, drew an incision line, and made sure that he had no jewelry on.

“Your ring has to come off, Mr. McLaughlin.” Link looked down at the ring he was wearing on his left finger. It was just as shiny as the day Rhett had placed it on his finger with his vows. Link reluctantly took it off and handed it to Rhett. Once he was all prepped, he waited for what felt like another hour before a team of nurses came in and got ready to wheel Link down the hall.

“What’s your birthday, Mr. McLaughlin?”

“6/1/78” Link replied, his voice shaky.

“Aww, don’t be nervous, honey. You’re in good hands.” She then turned to Rhett.

“We’ll let you know when he’s in recovery. It shouldn’t take too long. It’s a quick procedure.” Rhett nodded and walked back over to Link, kissing his forehead.

“I’ll be there as soon as you wake up, Darlin’. I love you.” Link smiled at Rhett and brought his lips down for a small peck.

“I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhett sat in the window ceil next to Link’s hospital bed, scrolling through his Instagram as Link slept. His surgery had gone very well and was recovering just fine. They had him on some strong antibiotics that made him sleepy, but he would probably be able to go home tomorrow. Rhett had posted a photo of Link sleeping to Instagram and Twitter, telling the Mythical Beasts about Link’s ordeal and that he was now recovering fine. He would probably be killed for it later, but he didn’t care. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Rhett called. The door opened, revealing Stevie with a balloon, teddy bear, and a single sunflower in a vase.

“Hey, how is he?” Rhett gestured to him.

“Sleeping away. They have him on some strong antibiotics and they’re making him sleepy.” Stevie clicked her tongue.

“Oh, poor thing. I brought him some get well gifts. Thought he might like them.” Rhett jumped out of the window and took the gifts from her hand, sitting them on the nearby counter.

“Thanks, Stevie. He’ll love ‘em.”

“I would stay, but I promised the guys I’d come back to the office to help them out with this project coming up. Just keep us posted, alright?”

“I will.” Rhett reached out and hugged Stevie before she left, leaving them alone once again. Rhett suddenly became aware that he was still wearing Link’s wedding band. He took it off and looked at the smaller ring with a soft smile. He then walked over to Link and slid back on his ring finger, placing a gentle kiss to his head.

“Rest well, Darlin’.”


End file.
